The Untold Story of the Green Villainess
by Miss Sheila M Go
Summary: This story goes into detail of why Shego quit her job as a villain. Her life has dramatically changed. Will things ever get better for her, or will she be stuck in this life she has. Based on a Facebook roleplay.
1. Ricky

**This story comes from a roleplay group on Facebook, where I play Shego. Before I begin I want to thank two other FanFiction members who have helped with this story by playing some of the characters you will read about. They are Andrea Churchill and Queen of the Waterfalls. They have both also written their own fanfics from our roleplay so you should read them as well, because they will all connect in the end.**

**So now we begin…**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Never in a million years did Sheila…or Shego as most people knew her…ever think she would be where she is now. She had a pretty good life for the past few years. She had a decent job, with a really good pay, that she actually enjoyed…sometimes.

Now she was living in an extremely small one bedroom apartment that was practically in the middle of nowhere. Well…not "alone" exactly. She lived with Ricky. The only person she could ever love in her life was him, and of course he loved her back just as much.

She stood in the kitchen making dinner. They were having the same thing they always had, because that was all she could afford. She stirred the pasta slowly, thinking to herself as she always did.

Ricky came out of the bedroom and into the kitchen and looked at Sheila. With his sweet green eyes looking at her, he asked, "Mommy, is it time to eat yet?"

Ricky was her four year old son.

She knew he was hungry. They hadn't eaten at all that day, or even the day before. "Almost, baby," she replied. "Why don't you go ahead and sit at the table."

He climbed up onto his seat and watched his mother. His stomach growled loudly and he looked down. "How many more minutes, Mommy?"

She stirred the pasta some more and said, "About ten…" Their stove was pretty cheap and run down, so it took her longer to make even just a little bit of pasta than it would for anyone else. She heard Ricky whine a little as his stomach growled once again. She had to force herself not to cry. She hated seeing him starve. It broke her heart.

Once she found out she was pregnant, she knew she had to quit her job with Drakken. Of course he had begged her to stay, and didn't understand why she was leaving, but she couldn't let the word get out that she was having a child, especially because the first person they would suspect that the father was would be him. They would have been completely wrong.

The first year of his life she had thought about putting the child up for adoption. She couldn't raise a child. There was no way! She had no idea what she would do as a mother. But eventually she fell in love with the small baby boy, and knew there wasn't any way she could give him up.

She knew she couldn't go back into villain work, though. She didn't want to expose her child to that life. Even if both of his parents had lived that way, she didn't want him to make the decisions that they had. It was this same reason that he would never meet his father. She always told him he was just busy with his job, and that he would be home eventually. The man didn't even love her. She knew that if he ever found out that one night alone would have led to this, he'd flip! So she decided to keep Ricky a secret.

She tried to get some other job, but no one wanted to hire some green freak with glowing hands. So Shego was forced to raise her son with no money, and live in an old apartment that was barely working. Sure, she could steal food for them, and every once in a while she did, but she knew it would be bad if she were ever to get caught. Even though she is in a bad place right now, the judge would never give her a break, after everything she had done in the past. No, instead she would be off to prison, and Ricky would be sent to a foster home.

So she portioned out the money she had left from working for Drakken. She used that strictly for food and clothing for him. Every once in a while she would have a little extra money and could afford a little more for herself, but she was more worried about her son than herself.

She drained the pasta and put a plate in front of Ricky, not eating until she knew he had enough to eat himself. She sat across from him and watched.

He frowns when she gives him his plate. "Pasta _again_, Mommy?" he said, sounding disappointed.

She sighed, wishing she could feed him a little better. "Yes, Ricky. That's all we can afford right now. Just please eat your dinner."

Ricky simply sighed and dug in to his dinner, eating every single bite, since he knew there was a possibility that there may be nothing to eat tomorrow. Once he finished Sheila looked at him and asked if he was still hungry, and he held out his bowl and nodded. "Can I _please_ have more, Mommy?"

She fills it back up, leaving nothing for herself and set it in front of him, and watched as he ate.

Ricky looked at his mother and then at his bowl. He held it out to her. "Do you want some?"

She shook her head. "No honey. You eat. I'm fine," she said as she watched him finish. She took his bowl from the table and went to the sink to wash it. "Now go get changed for bed. It's getting late."

Ricky ran back to his room and changed into his only pair of pajamas that fit him, and went back to the kitchen. "I'm ready!"

She picked him up. "Are you all ready for bed now?"

He nodded. "Yes I am! Can you tell me another story tonight?"

"Which one would you like to hear, sweetie?"

"The one about Daddy."

Sheila sighed and took him to his room and tucked him in. "Are you warm enough?"

He shook his head. "My blankies are too small!" He was right. He had too very small and very thin blankets on his bed. She walked into the living room and pulled the only blanket off the couch.

"You can use mine for tonight. Is that better?" she asked.

He looked all nice and warm and nodded. "Thank you, Mommy."

"You're welcome, dear." She told him the same story she had made about his father. She told him he was a business man. He was constantly working, so that was why he was never home. She said he was strong and handsome just like him. She would add different things each time she told the story to make him happy. It made her sad that one day he would find out the truth, and it would break his little heart, but for now she had to keep his dreams alive.

When the story was over, she kissed his head and told him goodnight. She went out and cleaned up from dinner, then lay on the couch and tried to sleep, but it took a long time, because it was a cold night and she was hungry. She curled up to keep herself as warm as she possibly could.

In the middle of the night, Ricky woke up from a nightmare. He jumped out of bed and ran to the living room to find Sheila. "Mommy!" he yelled.

She sat up quickly and turned on the lamp beside her. "Ricky, honey, what is it? Why aren't you in bed?"

"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?" he asked, trying to sniff back tears.

She picked him up and carried him to his room. "You need to sleep in your bed where you can be nice and warm, but I will stay in here until you fall asleep."

He held on to her very tightly. "Please don't leave! I want to sleep with you, so I don't have another bad dream." He looked at her and was sad and scared.

"Alright," she said, giving in to him. She knew she would be more comfortable with him in his bed anyway. She got into the bed with him and held him close to her and pulled the blankets over them.

Once she got comfortable, Ricky looked at her and asked, "Mommy? Why were you crying?" She was surprised he noticed. She had cried herself to sleep on the couch. Things were getting harder and it really bothered her to see it was affecting him as well. There was so much she wished she could change, but she knew there was no way.

"Mommy wasn't crying, baby. Just go back to sleep, okay?" Even to her four year old son, she didn't want to seem weak. It's just how she's always been.

"But your eyes are wet, Mommy. You were crying!"

"I was…sad because you had a bad dream," she lied. "But I am here to protect you now. Just go to sleep."

"Okay, Mommy." He held on to her and fell asleep in her arms. She kept him close to keep him and herself warm. She eventually fell asleep again.

**This is just the beginning. There is more to come very soon! Chapter 2 will be up about an hour or two after this one is posted, then I will have more by the end of the week! Leave me some feedback.**


	2. How It All Happened

Chapter 2:

It happened about five years ago. She was with Drakken at one of those lame villain conventions. She hated going to these. She always ended up getting really bored and leaving early anyway. It also didn't help that she was angry at him for getting her sent to prison, yet again. She had been in there for a few months before even getting out.

This year the convention was a little more…formal. It all seemed a bit pointless to her, but as usual she was dragged along anyway. At least this year there would probably be good food, so she could have something to keep her a bit occupied. She had on her green dress and black boots.

Just as they had every year, the convention started out with Jack Hench delivering a speech about God knows what. That man gave her the creeps. She always caught him staring at her. Sometimes it made her really uncomfortable, but she would just ignore it. She knew if the man ever touched her, she could take him down in one move.

He finished his speech and almost as if it was on cue, he walked right to hers and Drakken's table and sat next to her. She just rolled her eyes and played it off like she had no idea he was there. Of course as he sat down, Drakken had started a conversation with him about some invention he was interested in buy, but knew he would probably end up having her steal as usual.

She got up to get some more to drink. She figured if she had enough, that she could get through it faster. She poured herself a glass. She didn't even know what she was drinking, but she could tell she liked it.

She took a sip of her drink when she heard a voice say, "Well don't you look nice this evening." She almost choked when she heard and turned around to see who dared to hit on her, especially when she was in a mood like this.

It was Senior Senior Junior. She was actually a bit surprised. She hadn't expected to ever see him at one of these. He and his father were a bit more sophisticated. She actually somewhat admired him. Of all the other villains he was the closest to her in age, other than that dude who always wore a skirt. He was probably about 2 or 3 years older, but come on, what man wears a skirt? It just wasn't right.

She smirked back at Junior. "That is the point of this event, isn't it?" She actually didn't understand why they had to dress up to look at a bunch of weapons; she didn't like it at first, especially since Jack kept looking at her…especially her legs. She pushed that out of her mind and went back to Junior, who was wearing a nice suit and tie. He didn't look so bad, either.

The two of them sat and talked for a while, and caught up on what was happening with them in each other's lives. She found out he had a girlfriend. Some girl that just graduated high school. Bonnie something-or-other. Damn. Not that she really cared all that much. It wasn't like she had feelings for this guy. They may have almost had something a few years back, but it didn't last long. He was a bit younger than her anyway, and now he was dating someone that much younger, which made him that much less attractive to her. But she still considered him an old friend. They drank as they talked, and she was actually having much more fun than she would have if she would have stayed with Dr. D.

But it ended a bit too soon, when Junior's father was ready to leave. Dumb old man. It was probably past his bed time or something. She told him goodbye and was a bit shocked when he kissed her on the cheek. She figured it was just from the alcohol, but she didn't exactly mind.

After he left she went back to sit with Drakken, when she was stopped again. Of course this time it had to be Jack…

"Where are you off to, beautiful?" he asked with that annoyingly creepy smirk on her face.

She rolled her eyes and tried to get past him, but he stepped in front of her again. "What do you want Jack?"

"I want to talk to you. How about we go to the back, where it's quiet."

She smiled sarcastically, "Yeah that sounds like a lot of fun. Too bad I would much rather, kill myself with one of your stupid weapons." She tried to get past him once more, but yet again he wouldn't let her pass.

"Now why would you say something like that?" he reached out for her hand and she swiped at him.

"Get this through your head, okay? I want nothing to do with you! You're a creep. I wouldn't even be here if I wasn't dragged her by him," she said motioning toward Drakken.

"Remind me to thank him later," he said smiling.

"Ugh! This is ridiculous!" she yelled as she stormed off in the other direction. Drakken watched her leave, but he was too busy stuffing his face to follow her. She went to a room that she thought she would be alone in, but it turns out she wasn't.

Someone else was in the room. He was sitting there smoking a cigar. He looked like he didn't want to be there at all. She felt awkward at first, but got over it pretty quickly. She chugged down the last of her drink, refilled it, and sat down.

He looked up. "Slow down, lass. Don't you think you've had enough?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

She looked at him annoyed. "How about you mind your own business, okay?" Any other day she would probably agree with him, but today wasn't the day to mess with her. He's lucky she didn't blast his head off.

He simply shrugged and smirked. "I was only kiddin'. I'm not really one to judge right now."

She looked at him and wondered what on earth he meant by that, but then she noticed an empty bottle by his feet, she was going to question it, but decided to leave it alone.

"So what's got you so mad, Shego?" he asked her.

She made a face at him. "First of all, how do you even know my—"

He interrupted her with a laugh. "Are you serious right now? We've worked together many times."

She stared at him for a moment, then realized she still had no idea what he was talking about. She had to admit, the man was pretty good looking. She was sure she would remember if she had ever worked with someone like that. Like Junior, he was also wearing a nice suit, which definitely worked for him. But who the hell was he?

He stopped laughing, when he noticed she still had no idea…"Duff? Killigan? You honestly didn't know that?"

Her jaw almost dropped to the floor when he said who he was. She couldn't help herself, but said "Wow! Almost didn't recognize you without the skirt!"

He looked at her a bit annoyed. He glared at her a bit.

She laughed a little then stopped. "I'm sorry, tonight just is not my night. I needed a bit of a laugh."

"I see…" he said.

After a few more drinks she caught herself telling him everything that had happened, and how she came in there to get away from it. Turns out he wasn't having such a good night either. He was actually there to forget what had happened to him earlier that morning. Apparently he had a daughter, who wasn't very old. She was a bit surprised to find that out, but let him talk. It turns out that she was taken away from him early that morning, by his father. Sounded strange to her, but she didn't know the whole story.

The two of them kept talking and drinking. They were in the room for what seemed like hours. Next thing she knew, he leaned in closer to her. Somehow she didn't mind the kiss. She actually enjoyed it. She told herself not to let it go any farther than that, but her actions ended up taking over and it did go farther…a lot farther.

A few weeks after the villain convention, Shego found out she was pregnant.


	3. The Dilemma

**Just responding to some of my reviews here… I know the pairing I have chosen for my story isn't what anyone else would expect, but I explained already that it is how we did it in a roleplay, and it also has never been done. Don't bash my creativity. Please and thank you.**

Chapter 3:

She pushed the memory of what happened that night to the back of her mind. She didn't want to think about it. She knew that she didn't need him. The man wasn't her type anyway. Plus she was drunk. The only good thing about it was Ricky, and that is all she cared about.

The next morning, Ricky woke up and smiled brightly at his mother. "Morning, Mommy!" he said, as happy as can be.

"Good morning my sweet boy," she said back, smiling. She loved mornings like this. Just being with her son.

"I didn't have another bad dream, Mommy! You protected me from them!"

"I'm so glad, baby," she said. She thought for a moment. "How about we go shopping today? We will get some food other than pasta for you to eat for once."

He got really excited. "Can we get pancakes with the chocolate in them?"

She smiled a little. "We'll see…"

The two of them walked to the store. Ricky stayed by his mother's side the entire time. Sheila grabbed everything they needed, and realized she didn't have enough money to buy Ricky's pancakes…She grabbed a box and stuffed it in her purse when no one was looking.

Once they were finished shopping, they went to the check out. She acted completely natural the whole time. After she paid for what she could, they walked to the exit. Of course, as soon as they got to the door, the security alarms went off.

Ricky was completely frightened by the sound of the alarms. Sheila panicked and picked up her son before bolting out the door. She ran as fast as she could and as far as she could, but someone was chasing after them, and she wasn't as fast as she used to be.

The man eventually caught up to them and stopped them. He held out a badge…of course he was a cop. That was just her luck.

"I'm sorry…officer. The alarms scared my son and I had to get him home as soon as possible." It was believable, right?

"What's in the bag, miss?"

"…excuse me?"

"Please don't question me. Show me what's in your bag." She sighed and handed him the bag. He looked through it and found the box. "Ma'am, are you well aware that you did not pay for this box of pancakes?"

She had to think quickly. "Did that cashier not ring them up? I knew there was something up with her…"

He did not look convinced. "Yeah…Why don't you tell that to the judge." He started taking her away.

"Wait!...sir….I need to take care of my son!" she yelled as he pushed her and Ricky both into his car.

"This won't take long, miss," he said as he started the car, with the sirens blaring.

Ricky looked terrified. "Mommy?"

"Its okay, Ricky." She held him close the entire ride there. He felt a little more comforted.

Once they make it to the courthouse, the officer leads them inside. She did not let Ricky go. She held him tightly and refused to let him go, even when they told her she wasn't allowed to take the child into court.

She sat with Ricky on her lap. He held on tightly to her and said, "I'm scared." She rubbed his back, and he buried his face in her shoulder and cried.

The court session started, and Sheila was immediately found guilty. That really irritated her. The judge sentenced her to two years in prison, and told her that her son would be placed in foster care.

She wasn't going to have that. She knew she had to fight.

"No! You can't do this! He _needs_ me!" They tried taking him from her, but she would not let him go.

Ricky was completely terrified. He held on to his mother very tightly. "No! NO! MOMMY! What's happening?" he yelled, as they tried getting him away.

"It was just a box of pancakes! Can't you give me a break! The poor kid was starving!" She actually had tears in her eyes and held her son tightly.

The judge glared at her. "Well it certainly doesn't hold up to your record Miss Go! Not to mention that you've escaped from prison _hundreds_ of times already! Take the boy away!"

Ricky reached his little arms out towards his mother as cops pulled her away in handcuffs.

Sheila wasn't giving up. She kept fighting. "Isn't there some other way! I swear I've changed! I just don't have any money to take care of myself or my son. I was stealing for a good reason. I promise I've changed! Give me another chance!"

"And why should we, Miss Go? Besides...don't you still have money from the many other times you've stolen?"

"I don't. I have spent every cent I have on my son...to keep him healthy and alive. I can prove I've changed," she cried.

Everyone in the jury looked rather suspicious…as did the judge. "How?" he asked.

"Having Ricky has made me want to be better. I would give my LIFE to protect him. Haven't you noticed I haven't been in trouble in almost 5 years! This is the first thing and it was stealing food for my baby..."

Almost all of the jury believed her and some even started to cry at her words, though the judge still was not convinced. "Uh huh...and yet, why would you manage to steal pancake mix when you certainly couldn't afford it? And if you ask me, pancakes aren't exactly the healthiest one can feed their child..."

She sighed. "It's what he wanted for breakfast...he's barely eaten in two days. Dinner last night was all he's had. I didn't eat any so that I knew he had enough...I've honestly tried getting a job. I don't want my old job...and no one will hire me."

The judge thought long and hard about what she said. Eventually he nodded to the cops who released her. "You are free to go. We are giving you one last chance Miss Go...and _try_ not to mess it up again… To think you used to do so much good with your brothers..."

She was extremely relieved. "You won't regret this. I promise."

The other two cops let Ricky go, and he ran as fast as he could into his mother's arms. She held him very tightly. She was so scared that she almost lost him for good. "I am so sorry, baby. Mommy will never do anything to let them take you away again!" She kissed his face many times.

He hugged her back just as tightly. "Does the bad guy want our pancakes Mommy? Is that why he stealed us away?"

"Yes, baby. I am so sorry. I was only trying to get you what you wanted."

Ricky looked over to the judge. "You can have our pancakes…" He looked back at his mother. "I don't want pancakes, anymore, Mommy. I want you!"

She teared up a little when he said that. "I love you so much, Ricky." She hugged him tighter.

"I love you too, Mommy. Can we go home now?" he asked.

She looked at the judge. "Is there any way we could get a ride home? It's a little cold out and I don't want to make him walk that far."

The judge nodded. "Absolutely." He looked at the cop next to him, who agreed to take them. Then he took the box of pancakes and handed him to Ricky. "Here, my boy. You can't make pancakes without these, now can you?"

Sheila was shocked. "But I thought—"

He smiled. "I've got it covered." Then he looked serious. "But be warned…for if this were ever to happen again…"

"It won't. I swear. I can't risk losing him. I will find a way to make money..." she said.

"Make sure you do."

The cop took them home. When they walked through the door they unpacked their groceries, and started making the pancakes. Ricky helped her with everything he could. Once they were all prepared the two of them sat down together to eat. Sheila even had some for herself. It felt good to finally have some food in her stomach.

Ricky sighed after finishing his plate. "Mommy, my tummy is full."

Hearing him say that brought tears to her eyes. "That makes me really happy, baby."

"Then why are you crying?" he asked her, confused.

"They are happy tears," she said as she wiped the syrup and chocolate from his face.

"You're crying because you are happy?" He still wasn't sure he understood.

"Yes…I am." She kissed his face.


	4. Bessie

**Some of the characters in this chapter are created by Andrea Churchill. She takes all of the credit for Duff's family. This is one of my favorite posts we've done. We did it so long ago that we had to redo it for her fanfic, and even the redo was done a long time ago. If you would like to know more about Duff's history please read Andrea's fanfic "Work in Progress: Study of a Mad Golfer." But here you go. Enjoy and please review.**

Chapter 4:

It had been a month or so since the villain convention. She had no idea what to say to him. It wasn't supposed to happen. They both had a bit too much to drink that night and they were both upset about something (him more than her, actually) and next thing she knew she woke up beside him.

But what was it that he had been so upset about, again? She honestly couldn't remember.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door of his castle. He answered, looking like it had been a rough few days for him. She asked if she could come in, and he let her. She was there to talk to him about what had happened, but something was certainly distracting him.

"Uhh…what's up?" she asked.

He looked up at her. "Huh? Oh, nuthin'."

She noticed he had a picture in his hand of a little girl. Then it hit her. That night at the convention he had told her his daughter was taken away by his own father. "It's her…isn't it?"

He hesitated, then nodded. Suddenly, Shego felt really bad for him. She didn't have kids…err yet, but she could only imagine what he could be going through. She decided she could wait to tell him about the pregnancy. It wasn't important right now.

She tried asking him more about what had happened, but he wouldn't answer her. She knew that before she could tell him the news…he had to trust her.

She left soon after that, but she wasn't going home. She found out where his family had lived, and flew her jet there, landing it in a hidden area, so no one would find it.

She knocked on the door as she tried thinking of a plan. She needed a good one.

A tall, burly, gruff man opens the door and stares her down.

"Umm…hello," she said.

"Who are ye?"

"I'm umm...the...maid. I am here to clean..." That was her plan? Really? She had to be losing her touch.

" ...Eh didn' hire no maid," he replied, looking very annoyed.

"Oh but...I...work for free." Okay…so she _really_ lost it.

"Eh SAID eh didn' hire no maid! Get out!" he yelled angrily.

She knew she had to keep with the story she already had. "But...umm sir...I must clean...I said I work for free..."

Allan Killigan growled and mumbled under his breath, "Pathetic worker." He looked at her then said, "Fine, but ehm watchin' ye."

She walked in and looked around. It didn't seem like the girl was downstairs. "I...usually start from the top and work my way down..."

"Whatever," he said, as he pulled out a bottle of whiskey.

She walked up the stairs. She picked a door and walked inside. She turned around to see another man staring at her…

"Oh…uhh sorry. Wrong room," she said awkwardly as she turned back to the door.

"Waaaaiiit eh second..." he said as he got up and walked toward her. "Whuts yer name lass?" he asked as he checked her out…which made her a bit uncomfortable.

"Sheila…"

"An' whut ye doin' in tis 'ere house, Sheila?" he asked her.

"I'm the new maid," she replied.

"Would ye like meh te show ye aroun'?" he asked, as he slipped his hand onto her hip.

She felt very awkward, and normally she would have knocked him out by now, but she didn't want to cause any problems yet. She was on a mission. She went with him and he showed her every room, except the girl's.

"Alright, thanks for the tour, but I should really be getting back to work," she said, trying to pull away from this man.

"No, no. Ye don' need te worry abou' workin'. Hang wit meh, its been so borin' 'ere. Actually eh don' live 'ere, Allan is mah Pa. Ehm jus' visitin' him." he said.

So he was Duff's brother. She figured she would only stay for a few minutes. It was getting late anyway, so he might sleep soon…or she hoped. She decided that would be a better time to escape with the girl anyway.

He took her back to his room, where he flirted with her the entire time. Shego put on an act and flirted back a little, hoping this would end very soon. During the conversation she found out a few things about him, but the only thing she took away from it was that his name was Will. He thought she was taking the bait and asked her to lay in bed with him.

She felt very awkward by this, but did what he asked, thinking she would be out of there soon. He had things in mind, other than sleeping, but as soon as the two of them lay down, she closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. He was a bit annoyed, but went to sleep anyway. Once he fell asleep she tried getting up. Unfortunately, Will was holding her in his sleep, and pulled her down when she tried getting up. This irritated her a bit. She pulled his hands off of her and got up. He stirred a bit in his sleep, but didn't wake up. Good.

She snuck down the hall to find the girl's room. Once she did she opened the door and looked around.

The little girl heard the door open and figured it was either her grandfather or her uncle, so she ran to hide.

"Hello?" Shego whispered.

There was no answer.

"I'm here to help...I'm a friend of your father's..."

"A friend?" the little girl whispered, and hid deeper.

"Yes...He's a very close friend of mine...and thats why I am here. I've seen how hurt he has been since they took you away. He misses you so much..."

She stayed in her hiding place, not sure if she could trust this strange woman or not.

"I'm here to take you home to him."

She finally poked her head out. "H-How close are you to Daddy?"

"We've known each other for a very long time, and I care about him very much," she said, even though she only started to care very recently.

"Do you love Daddy?" she asked, which caught Shego a bit off guard. She didn't want to lie to the girl or say anything that might upset her.

She changed the subject. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Bessie…" she replied.

"Okay, Bessie. Are you ready for me to take you home?" Shego asked.

"Are you going to stay with us?" Bessie asked her.

Shego just looked at the girl. "Well…uhh…" She thought about the baby…"I will if your father asks me to."

"You promise you won't leave?" she asked, with a little hope in her voice.

She didn't understand why the girl wanted her to stay with them…but she needed to get her to come with her. "I promise I won't leave." She held out her hand to her.

Bessie looked at her hand then back at her. "You _really_ promise?" Shego nodded and Bessie started to crawl out of her hiding spot a little, then pointed her little finger in Shego's face. "Okay, but if you ever break your promise, I'm telling Daddy on you."

Shego smiled a little and picked her up. She carried her downstairs where she found Allan and Will. Will was asking his father where the maid had gone. When Allan had realized he hadn't seen her anywhere either, he smashed his whiskey bottle in anger. He was drunk.

Shego snuck past them and quickly headed for the door. She hadn't been quick enough, though. She heard Allan yell. He had seen them and started running toward them. Shego opened the front door and told Bessie to run as fast as she could to Shego's jet and lock herself in. The poor girl was very scared and didn't want to be alone, but did as she was told.

Shego turned around to them and used her powers to fight them off. Allan told her that she was kidnapping, but she didn't care. She kept fighting. They were both very strong, surprisingly. Shego clawed Allan in the face.

Bessie stood outside and watched from the window, frightened for Shego. Shego saw her and was distracted for a moment. Will had a knife and when she turned back to him he was coming toward her. She dodged a bit, but he got her arm pretty good and she yelled a little from the pain.

Allan ran outside to Bessie, who screamed and tried running, but it was too late. He picked her up and held his arm around the poor girl's neck, and threatened Shego he would strangle her. Bessie was already choking and sadly held her arms out to Shego. She wasn't exactly sure what she should do

…but next thing she knew there was a gun shot.

Allan fell to his knees and Shego looked over to see Duff holding a gun.

Will freaked out. "YE SHOT PA!" he yelled over and over, then ran to help his father.

Bessie ran as fast as she possibly could into Duff's arms. "I missed you _so_ much, Daddy!" she cried, as she hugged him tightly. He held her tight and wouldn't let go. He didn't say a word and kept trying to hold back tears. He couldn't think of what he would have done if Allan had killed her. She cried in his arms and continued to hug him.

He looked up and watched his father and brother…and that's when he saw Shego standing there. She walked toward him and tried apologizing, but before she could get a word out, he yelled "Eh cannae describe how angry eh am fer whut ye tried te do. Dye know how much trouble eh can get in wit te law?"

Bessie looked at her father. "Daddy don't yell at her! She was only trying to help! And I don't wanna be with Grandfather or Uncle Will." She started to cry more. "I wanna be with you! It was so scary, Daddy!"

Shego felt pretty bad, that he could get in trouble for what she did. "I _was_ only trying to help...What they did isn't right...She deserves to be with you—"

He stopped her. "Eh also cannae describe how grateful eh am fer whut ye did."

She was surprised. "What? You are?"

"All these years eh knew Allan an Will hurt her. Eh wus legally required te keep away. Eh couldn;t do nuthin. But ye taught meh tha' didn' matter. Meh girl wus bein' abused an' eh won' stand tha' no longer," he told her.

Bessie smiled and whispered in his ear, "Kiss her Daddy."

They both looked at her then to each other…

Then Duff broke the silence. "Well Shego once again ehm grateful," he said.

Shego nodded and started to walk away.

Bessie held her arms out to her. She didn't want to go. "No! Lady, don't leave!" she yelled.

Duff hesitated for a moment then caught up to her. "Ah...Shego wait. Dye want te come back te the castle? Ehll make dinner. Its te least eh can do. Bess obviously wants ye."

She remembered the promise she made to her that she wouldn't leave. "Alright. I'll go."


	5. Birth

Chapter 5:

Shego never thought that after she had saved his daughter that he would ask her to go back with him for dinner. She planned on telling him about the pregnancy as soon as she brought Bessie back to him, but she panicked. Once he asked her to come back to his castle for dinner she thought that maybe she could tell him then.

They got in his blimp and went back to his castle. When they walked in the door Bessie immediately went looking for their dog Seamus. Once she found him, the two of them ran off to play, which left Duff and Shego alone.

Shego held her arm where Duff's brother had stabbed her. She sat at the table and looked at Duff. "Thanks for dinner," she told him.

He saw the large cut on her arm. "Dye want meh te fix tha' up fer ye?" he asked.

"Oh," she said shaking her head. "You don't need to do that…"

"No, no. Ehll be right back." Duff went to another room and grabbed some hydrogen peroxide. He came back and put some on a cotton ball. "This'll sting eh little.."

She nodded and watched him as he cleaned her wound and wrapped it. For a moment she looked at him and noticed something different about him. She had never seen this side of him before. The side that had been so sweet and caring. To her he had always been the angry rude guy in a skirt…but now?

She winced a little as he cleaned her arm. He looked over at her and he sighed. "Sorry…about everythin'."

"Don't be."

"Why?"

"You have no reason to be."

"Aye, eh do. Will, meh own brer cut ye. Meh Pa attacked ye. Eh almos' thought eh wus goin' te kill him if eh saw him hurt Bess...or ye," he said as he looked down at the ground to think.

Something about what he had said made her heart skip a beat. She wasn't sure what to say. "Well at least she's home now."

He nodded and wiped a tear, hoping she wouldn't see, but he knew she did anyway.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Huh? Aye, yeah. Ehm fine. ...ehm jus'...really happy tha' Bess is back. Eh missed her so much."

"I know you did," she said.

"Thank ye so much fer bringing her home. Eh have te work out te legal stuff now, but thank ye anyway," he said with a smirk.

"Just…wanted to help," she replied.

And then he stood up and gave her a hug. A real hug that was very comforting. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back. It was then that she really started to feel something. The two of them held each other like that for a long time before letting go, and once they did, his eyes looked right down into hers, and in that moment he felt as if he were really seeing her for the first time. Her dark green eyes were staring right back into his.

He spoke lowly. "Whut are ye thinkin'…righ' now?"

Suddenly, Shego blushed. "You first."

"Righ' now ehm wonderin' why yer blushin'."

That had only made Shego blush even more. She looked at him, not sure what else to say, and he leaned in and kissed her. She was very shocked, but she definitely did not hold herself back for one minute as she kissed him back.

He stopped and looked into her eyes again. "What was that for?" Shego asked.

He looked embarrassed and realized that might not have been the best idea for him to do, but those thoughts disappeared when she pulled him in and kissed him again. He held her close to him as they kissed. The both felt something as this happened. They both felt good about it. Neither of them wanted to stop for a second.

But the next thing they knew, Bessie came running into the kitchen with Seamus. She gasped loudly as she saw what was going on. "You _did_ kiss her, Daddy! You kissed her!" she yelled as she jumped up and down with excitement.

The two of them pulled away. Shego was a little embarrassed, but Duff just laughed at his daughter. He then asked her to take the dog back to her room for a little bit. The two of them ran back to where they were.

Shego looked at Duff. With what had just happened, and also what happened at the convention, she started to feel nervous. She had no idea what to say, but she knew she had to say something.

The two of them sat at the table. He took her hand in his and held it. He wasn't exactly sure where this was going, but he knew he was starting to like the idea of it.

Shego looked at him. "Bessie is really sweet," she started out. Duff smiled and nodded. "Has she ever said anything about wanting a brother or sister?"

He looked at her. "Nae...one child is enough, dont get meh wrong though eh love Bess. Kids are too much responsibility though."

Ouch. Now what? "Oh yeah...I know. I was just saying if that were ever to have happened."

"Well, eh'd rather it didn't," he said.

She sighed. None of this was what she wanted to hear. She came to tell him she was pregnant, with his child, but he doesn't want anymore. So what should she do now? She got up and left the room for a moment. If she couldn't tell him, then she obviously couldn't stick around. He would know eventually, but right now she needed to leave. She had to go and find somewhere to hide for the next few months.

She grabbed her coat. She walked out the door without even saying goodbye, which hurt Duff, but most of all hurt Bessie after the promise she had made to her saying that she would never leave. After she left the two of them talked about it and he told her that he would go after her someday, but all they needed then was to spend time with each other that they had lost while she was living with his father.

Shego got in her jet and just flew. She didn't know where she was going, but she was going to find somewhere private. Somewhere no one really knew her. She had enough money to get an apartment for her to live for the next few months, then once the child was born she decided she could put him up for adoption. No one would ever have to know…

As the months went by, the only person she could even talk to had been her doctor. He helped her through everything. He had even given her a list of families that were looking to adopt a child, and as she visited a few of them, none of them ever seemed good enough to take care of her child.

In March of that year, she had a son. As she held him in her arms that first day, she couldn't even express how much she loved him. She wouldn't let anyone else hold him, other than the doctor, but that was only when he absolutely _had_ to. Shego realized in that moment that the only person that was good enough to take care of him had been her. She was never letting this boy out of her sight.

After Ricky was born Shego called up Dr. Drakken and told him she would no longer be working for him anymore. Of course, he begged her to stay, but she didn't change her mind. When he asked her for her reason of why she was leaving, she simply said that she had a more important job to take care of. He sent her the last paycheck she earned and even a few more after that to try and convince her to come back. She had more than enough money to take care of her son, but that money ran out very quickly. She didn't realize how much money goes into raising a child, but it didn't stop her one bit. She had to do this. Ricky needed her.


	6. For The First Time

Chapter 6:

It was a few months after her son had turned five years old. Sheila was in the kitchen making dinner. It was pasta, of course. Ricky was in his room playing with his blocks, which were kind of starting to get old.

Sheila stirred the pasta until she heard a knock on the door…which surprised her. I mean, who could be there to visit? She sat the spoon down and walked to the door. She was shocked to see who was standing on the other side of it.

"Duff? W-What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Err…long story," he replied.

She let him in and talked to him for a while. He looked a lot different than he did a few years back…almost miserable in some way.

"Well…how have you been?" she asked him.

"Terrible, but that's nothing new…ye?"

She felt bad for him. He was definitely sick. "Well I had to quit my job with Drakken, because…well"

Just then, Ricky walked through the door. "Mommy?" he asked. "Who's this?"

"….oh," Duff thought.

Her face turned a little red. "Umm…just an old friend of mine. Please go back to your room." He listened to his mother and when he left she looked down at the floor.

"Ye married?" Duff asked.

"No…I'm not," she responded quietly.

"Boyfriend?"

She shook her head.

"Err…ex-boyfriend?"

She just looked at him…

"Right…well ye're probably wondering why I'm here," he said.

"Oh…right. Yeah," she responded.

"I'm dying. I have a disease. I wanted to ask if ye had any interest in lookin' over Bess for me, but I can see yer hands are already full," he said standing up.

She was horrified…and sad at the same time. She didn't want him to die. She did, after all actually have feelings for him…as much as she tried to hide them. She took his hands and pulled him back down. "No…wait," she said with tears in her eyes.

"I don't want ye to overbear yerself," he told her.

"No…I…He…He's your son…" She started crying. "I was going to tell you but…" She held her head. "I'm so sorry."

"What?"

"I should have told you…"

"A-Aye, ye should have…" he said standing up again.

"W-Wait…Please don't go!"

He didn't answer her and went right to Ricky's door.

"What are you doing?" she yelled.

"What? I can't say hello to my own son?" he asked.

"Can't _we_ talk first? Please?" she begged. He turned to her and she sighed. "Go ahead. Just don't tell him who you are yet."

"No, let's talk then," he said.

"He asks about you all the time. I never really know what to tell him. I've told him that you are very kind and strong...and smart. He thinks you live far away because of your job and you can't visit because you are too busy... I never had the heart to tell him what really happened...I didn't want to hurt him," she told him.

He looked down at his shoes. "I'll just go…"

"No! Please…I want you to talk to him," she said.

He lingered there for a bit. "Do ye?"

She nodded. "But please don't tell him yet. We will after you talk. I am making dinner…if you want to stay."

"It's up to ye. I would think you wouldn't want me here at all."

She paused for a moment…something was on her mind. She waited a moment then it just came out. "I've really missed you…"

"Oh, lassie…"

She had tears in her eyes, but hid them as best as she could. "Umm…go on in and see him. I'll just be in the kitchen."

Duff knocked on his son's bedroom door. Ricky opened the door. "Hello, lad," he said. "May I come in?"

Ricky looked at his mother, who nods at him. Ricky let him in and Sheila went to the kitchen. Ricky went back to playing with his blocks. "Mommy never has friends over."

"No?" he asked, as he picked up a block to see how old it was.

"Do you wanna play?" he asked.

"Of course I do. Maybe I can buy you some new ones. These look a bit broken."

"Really? But Mommy got me these."

"Would ye like new toys? Can't yer ma get ye new toys?" he asked.

Ricky looked down. "Mommy tells me we need to save money to get food, but we eat the same thing every night."

Duff felt a little horrified that he left the two of them this way. "Well lad, ye don't have to live like that anymore. Da—uh I mean I'm going to make sure that never happens again."

Ricky looked at him. "You are? That will make Mommy happy." He looked sad. I hear her crying a lot at night. I think she's sad."

Duff looked sad hearing that. "Lad…I never got yer name."

"Oh. My name is Richard, but Mommy calls me Ricky. What is your name?"

"Nice to meet ye Ricky. My full name is Duffaile Hondscioh Killigan, but ye can call me Duff."

Ricky smiled. "That's funny. My middle name is Duffaile."

He felt a bit emotional…

"What's wrong?" Ricky asked.

"N-Nothing. So what do ye like to do, Ricky? Ye go to school?"

"No…Mommy said we can't afford it this year. I was supposed to start kindergarten this year. But I guess that is okay. I want to save up for something better." He walked over to a bookshelf and picked up a piggy bank and handed it to Duff. It was pretty full.

"What's that for?" Duff asked.

"I'm saving up for me and Mommy to visit Daddy. He is never around. Mommy misses him. I can tell. I wanna see him too. I never got to before he left for work."

Duff actually had a few tears in his eyes. "…left for work, ye say?"

He nodded. "She told me that he had to leave. She won't tell me why, but I know he will come back some day."

"Well here's some to help ye out." He took out his wallet and handed him a few hundred dollars.

Ricky looked at him with big eyes. "I-I don't want it. That's _your_ money."

He chuckled. "Trust me lad, I have more than I need. Take it."

"Mommy doesn't know I've been saving up. Won't she be excited when I show her?"

Sheila knocked on the door to tell them that dinner was ready. Duff got up to talk to her while Ricky cleaned up his toys.

"Listen…Shego. I notice yer not in the greatest position financially…" he said. "Allow me to send ye a check once in a while…or if you want…ye can come to the castle…live there with Rick."

"Oh Duff…I don't know…" she said. Of course she wanted to.

"At least let me send you money now and then. Yer strugglin'. Ye can't even send the boy to school." He looked at her and noticed she was crying. "The boy is savin' up money so he could see his Pa. He hada piggy bank Shego…nearly full."

"W-What?"

"Aye. He brought me this large piggy bank and said he wanted to see ye smile. He wanted to see his Pa. I didn't think ye were that happy to see me."

"You have no idea how happy I really am…"

"Shego I told ye earlier…I'm not in good health," he started…"But I won't leave until my time is up. I have a son now."

"Thank you so much…"

He reached for her and hugged her.

Ricky came in and told Sheila he had a surprise for her. He told her about the money he saved up and the money Duff gave him. She looked at him surprised.

"Well what if I told you we could go _live_ with your father?" Sheila asked him.

He looked very happy about that. Duff smiled a bit.

She picked her son up. "Now Ricky, why do you think your middle name is the same as this man's name?" Ricky shrugged. "Do you remember who I told you I named you after?"

"Daddy, right?" Ricky asked.

Sheila nodded.

Ricky looked at Duff, who was smiling at him. "D-Daddy?" Ricky smiled big and reached for him.

Duff reached out and picked him up and hugged him. "Aye, I'm yer Pa."

Ricky hugged his father so tight.

Duff's eyes were a bit watery. He held his son. "Oh…and Ricky? Ye have a sister ye know. Her name is Bessie. She's 15 now."

Ricky looked so excited. Sheila told him to pack his toys and he ran off to do so.

Sheila looked at Duff. "I've missed you so much more than you could imagine."

He put a hand on her face. "And I've been so alone without ye." He kissed her forehead.

Just then she felt all of her stress melt away. "Well now you never have to be."

He held her tight and whispered in her ear, "Thank ye."

Ricky came back with his bag full of his favorite things, and the three of them traveled back to Scotland.


End file.
